Dragon Age: Of Gods and Demons
by Ghost43843
Summary: Knight-Lieutenant Jayson Trevelyan leads a small band of new Templar Initiates toward the Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Hoping beyond hope that it leads to a lasting peace. What they find, is anything but peaceful. This original tale will intertwine with the DA: Inquisition storyline.


_Author's Note: Greetings to everyone, and a Happy New Year! Since I am in the process of winding down with one of my other fanfics, I decided it was time to put together and launch another one! Decided to switch gears, and travel again into the Dragon Age universe. I bought a copy of Dragon Age: Inquisition, and decided it would be fun to write within the boundaries and confines of Dragon Age lore. I am going to be creating an original character, and make some slight wrinkles within the story. I hope that everyone has as much fun reading it as I have putting it together._

_Disclaimer: I do not own, or even claim to own anything of the Dragon Age universe, save my own original characters that I have created for this fanfic. I hold Bioware with the utmost respect, and I hope that I keep the reverence for the universe with my story. As always, please feel free to read and review!_

Dragon Age: Old Gods and Demons

By: Ghost43843

Encampment not far from the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Prologue

_Breathe in, breathe out. Let your stresses and concerns leave both your body and soul with each cleansing breath. Focus upon the job at hand. Perhaps the end of this foolish war is finally in sight. Don't lose your objectivity of the tasks assigned. The Knight-Captain-_

"Knight-Lieutenant! Are you awake, sir? I really need to speak with you, sir!"

Templar Knight-Lieutenant Jayson Trevelyan sighed quietly. _So much for getting to my inner peace._ The Templar's sky-blue eyes slowly opened, and focused intently upon his tent's securely closed entrance. "Yes, I am quite awake, initiate!" He grumbled, slightly annoyed. "What is it that you need?"

"I-I, er, pardon my intrusion, Knight-Lieutenant. May I please come in?"

Jayson couldn't stop the roll of his eyes. At the entrance was one of their newest initiates into the Templar Order. Jamey, he believed his name was. While the lad had the earmarks of a potentially damn good Templar, he was still so timid and full of questions that the Knight-Lieutenant found him to be very trying. Even under the best of circumstances he taxed his patience almost to the limit. Jayson brought his gauntleted right hand up to his throat, and briefly touched the small emerald pendant that he kept there. It was a gift given to him years ago by his baby sister, Allyson. She was one of the reasons he had agreed to take this merry band of new initiates to the Conclave. He hoped beyond hope he could see her again.

"Knight-Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Jamey, get your Maker-blessed ass in here and close that flap behind you! It would be nice not to freeze before we get to the Conclave, yes?"

The young Templar clanked lightly as he unfolded the flap and let himself in. Without being prompted, he did close the flap to keep the cold air out. He breathed into his hands, and rubbed them together. "Maker's breath! It's cold out there!"

Jayson's eyebrow rose. "Indeed. I sense that was not all that brought you into my tent now, is it, Initiate?"

The younger Templar blushed lightly. "N-No sir, it isn't." He fidgeted. "Do you really think that the Divine's idea for this Conclave will actually stop the war?"

The Knight-Lieutenant kept a stern gaze for a moment, then softened a little. "I hope so, for all of our sakes." Jayson grunted lightly, and brought himself to a standing position. The clanks and creaks of the armor amplified in the smaller space. "No matter what some of the other Templars may have told you, Jamey, mages are people, too." Absently, He fingered the pendant again. "Some of the best people I have known and respected were mages. Their magic is both a blessing and a curse that they must bear."

Jamey fidgeted again. "I know sir, I can't help but think of my brother. It was discovered that he had the curse of magic, and he was sent to Kirkwall's circle. You already know what happened there."

Jayson winced. "Yes. It was utterly horrible what happened at Kirkwall. One of my greatest mentors in the Templar Order was the Knight-Commander there. No matter what they say about Meredith, she did know well the tightrope that the mages must walk daily in regards to their power." The Knight-Lieutenant frowned. "I also had dear friends whom were there, too. Including an old childhood friend of mine whom was a Knight-Captain there posted as her second in command."

Jamey's brown eyes widened. "You know Knight-Captain Cullen?"

Jayson chuckled. "Yes. Cullen and I joined the Templars at about the same time. It was Cullen, myself," The Knight-Lieutenant jerked his head toward the entrance. "and Markus. We grew up in the Templar Order, together. Most of the time over the rolling years, we managed to keep in touch." The Knight-Lieutenant frowned. "Though, I haven't heard from Cullen since things completely fell apart in Kirkwall. I just hope that he is doing well, I know Markus is also anxious to find out how our old friend is doing."

"Am I interrupting anything, gentleman?"

The Knight-Lieutenant grinned. Speak of the devil, and an imp appears! "Come on in, Markus. We were just talking about you."

Templar Knight Markus Anderson quickly moved into the small tent, and closed the flap behind him. It was going to be tight to fit everyone in here, so Markus stood at the entrance. He had a grin on his face. "So, talking about me? Well, I hope it was something good. Perhaps about my dashing good looks, or my way of handling the ladies?"

Jayson snorted and choked out a laugh. "If you have been with any ladies recently, Markus, you were horrible not to tell me! Maker knows I haven't seen many women around in quite some time!"

Markus grinned and shrugged lightly. "My lips are sealed. Only a direct order from the Knight-Captain would loosen my tongue."

The Knight-Lieutenant shook his head as he barked a laugh. "Let's not go there, Templar! I would hate to pull rank to have to get such valuable information from you!"

Jamey looked uncomfortable. "Knight-Lieutenant! That is against the rules of the Chantry!"

Jayson's jovial demeanor went stern again. Markus' grin vanished, and his eyes narrowed. "Initiate, until everything is settled and in place again, the Chantry isn't exactly in any shape to say much. You would do well to not question your superiors!"

The initiate swallowed and went pale. "Of course, my lords. My apologies. It won't happen again."

The Knight-Lieutenant sighed loudly and popped his neck. "Jamey, if there is nothing else, I will ask that Markus escort you out. Markus, will you come back after that is done? I need to speak with you for a moment."

The Knight nodded and lightly bowed his head. "Of course, Knight-Lieutenant. I will return in a few moments."

Jamey colored lightly at his dismissal, but there wasn't really anything he could do. With a small sigh of his own, he followed the Knight out of the tent. He supposed his other questions could wait for another day.


End file.
